


【贝白】字母梗 - A for Alternate universe（平行世界）

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【贝白】字母梗 - A for Alternate universe（平行世界）

群里的事后直播梗。

——————

诶老铁们大家好，今天给你们来个突袭啊。（白龙龙一如既往地蜜汁直男角度

 

哇怎么这么晚了还有这么多人？你们都不睡觉的吗？

 

卡吗？大晚上都没人用网不能卡吧…

 

没错我上身儿没穿衣服，来给你们看一下。（镜头下移

 

你们怎么都说话不算数的？一会让我脱一会又不让我脱？我这不是给你们看看我腹肌又出来了吗？（白龙式嘟嘴皱眉

 

哎呀你们这刷的太快了我都看不见了呀。

 

嗯我是在床上啊~

 

飞总来了，大家跟飞总问好。（皱眉定睛一看）壳总也来了，我看到壳总了。

 

什么跳舞，你们别老去哈哈站那里，一群小黑粉儿。呲呲呲呲呲。

 

我没喝酒，上节目喝啥酒啊？（白龙式皱眉）我跳舞就是那么厉害。

 

壳总你这时候送法拉利你什么意思？

 

来来来咱们唠点别的行吗？今天晚上的演出直播你们看了没有啊？

 

你们怎么都在刷老贝啊，啥贝壳？

 

诶壳总怎么走了？（白龙式真让人摸不着头脑.jpg

 

怎么还在刷老贝？他就在我旁边，你们的呵李京泽后面要说啥我可以帮你们传达啊。

 

Wow这突然刷的这么快！你们真的是来看我直播的吗？

 

是啊老贝在我旁边，给你们看。（镜头一偏，拍到了被子里冒出的一坨盆栽

 

老贝睡了，咱小声点。

 

你们这发的都是啥啊？一排排的烟花是什么意思？

 

飞总你咋也发烟花？（白龙式不知所措

 

总算来了个带字儿的，（读）贝贝为什么这么早睡？

 

他累了嘛，演出很需要体力的。（白龙式傻笑

 

（读）那为啥飞总和壳总都还没睡？

 

那毕竟他们没有有八（bá）块腹肌的男朋友呀！（白龙式骄傲抬头）是不是，方方面面没有毛病。

 

什么叫这不是去幼儿园…唔！（镜头一晃，画面变成天花板

 

（贝贝的声音）就你有嘴叭叭叭是吧？爸爸不信干不*&%￥你！

 

（镜头一阵晃动，期间疑似出现了贝贝1/3张脸。（黑屏，直播结束

 

——————

 

有没有兴趣猜一下明天的微博热搜？


End file.
